Geheimnis des Sees der Tränen
by Seadra
Summary: Und wie schon so oft stellte sich Zelgadis Intuition als mehr als richtig hervor. Ein Dämon der freiwillig anderen hilft den gibt es nicht.
1. Default Chapter

Vorwort : Keiner der Charas gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. Und für geistige Schäden bin ich nicht verantwortlich.  
  
Inspiriert wurde ich zu dieser Geschichte, mit der Folge da wo die Slayers das Drachenmahl essen wollte. Die Folge ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und so habe ich das hier verbrochen!  
  
Also der Anfang meiner Geschichte, und dieser Folge sind ziemlich gleich.  
  
Freu mich auf Kommis  
  
Geheimnis des Sees der Tränen.  
  
Kapitel  
  
"Was soll das heißen das Shinkai Fisch Menu ist alle !" Lina Inverse, kleine und Flachbrüstige Magierin hatte den Kellner förmlich im Schwitzkasten. "Lass ihn doch los Lina! Was kann den der arme Mann dafür das der Fisch alle ist?", mischte Amelia, die das ganze vorhin noch gelassen von ihren Stuhl beobachtete ein.  
  
"WAAAAASSSSS!?", Lina wandte sich kurz zu ihrer kleinen Freundin, " Die haben draußen ein Schild hängen wo darauf steht das es hier Shinkai Fische gibt." "So besonders werden die doch nicht sein.", meinte Zel knapp, er wollte keinen komischen Fisch essen, er wollte seinen ursprünglichen Körper wieder haben.  
  
Lina wurde langsam zornig : "Diese Fische sind eine Delikatesse, es gibt nur wenige von ihnen !"  
  
"Das kann ich bestätigen, seit den Wiederauferstehungskrieg, sind fast alle ausgerottet." Jedermanns Lieblingsdämon starrte zu Linas hinüber. Lina allerdings machte diese Bemerkung nur noch wütender: "Und du hast ganz sicher nichts damit zu tun?!", brüllte sie den Priester , der den Namen Xellos trug an.  
  
"Aber natürlich nicht.", grinste er. "Ach wirklich?!", gab die berühmte Magierin gespielt zurück. "Das glaubst du wohl doch selbst nicht!", antwortet der Bestienpriester immer noch mit gewohnten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Lina ihn mit einer ihrer berühmten Fireballs gegrillt. Aber sie hatte gerade ein anderes Opfer in der Zange. "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache!", brüllte Lina "Ich will diesen Fisch!", sie machte eine gefährliche Pause. "Und wenn ich ihn nicht bekomme werde ich sauer. Und dir.....",sie packte den Kellner fester, "... würde ich nicht empfehlen mich sauer zu machen!" Einige der anderen Gäste die das vorhin noch beobachtet hatten, suchten inzwischen das Weite.  
  
"Lina, lass ihn doch los !", beruhigte Zelgadis sie. "Dann fangen wir uns doch selbst welche!", überlegte Amelia laut.  
  
"Und wo?", gab Lina bitter zurück. " Am See der Tränen!", Xellos hatte sein Buch aufgeschlagen. "Der See der Tränen, Heimat der Shinkai!", er schlug das Buch zu. "Ist nicht zu weit von hier entfernt. Ein paar Meilen, und wir sind da!" Xellos schlug sein Buch darauf gleich wieder zu. "Was führst du im Schilde?", Zelgadis war misstrauisch, schon seit er Xellos das erste mal traf und noch nicht wusste das er ein Dämon war, war der Kimära äußerst misstrauisch gegen den geheimnisvollen Priester.  
  
Und wie schon so oft stellte sich Zelgadis Intuition als mehr als richtig hervor. Ein Dämon der freiwillig anderen hilft den gibt es nicht. Und auch der Kimära war der Meinung das die anderen ihm in diesen Falle zustimmten.  
  
Zelgadis war in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Zelgadis- san ?"  
  
".........."  
  
Zelgadis- san ?"  
  
".........."  
  
Zelgadis zuerst zugeklappte Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Gerade konnte er sich noch an seinen Stuhl festhalten. Und das zurecht!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos tippte ihn mit seinen Zeigefinger auf die Schulter.  
  
Ein grinsendes Gesicht war wenige Zentimeter von dem Seinen entfernt.  
  
" Was machst du da Zelgadis- san ?" , fragte der Dämon neugierig. Zelgadis lies sich jedoch von dem nicht täuschen.  
  
Immerhin war das die gewöhnlichte Tour des Dämons.  
  
Langsam fuhr seine Hand zu seiner noch vollen Kaffeetasse.  
  
Und noch immer hielt er den Blick Kontakt mit Xellos. Noch hatte der lilahaarige die Augen noch nicht geöffnet.  
  
Und insgeheim fragte sich Xellos wie viele Gesichter dieser Kerl wohl hatte ? Dieses falsche Scheinheilige! Dieses beunruhigende Böse !  
  
Xellos - eine Welt voller Rätsel.  
  
Der perfekte Buchtitel für eine Biographie über den Dämon.  
  
Langsam schlangen sich Zels Hände um den Henkel seiner Kaffeetasse.  
  
Unruhig schwappte der Inhalt der Tasse hin und her, und Zelgadis fuhr ihn langsam über die Xellos Kopf. Ohne den Blick von Xellos Gesicht zu nehmen.  
  
Der Priester hatte das Grinsen immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Immer noch lächelte der Dämon in einer Art die Zelgadis nicht einordnen konnte!  
  
Sein Lächeln wirkte freundlich! Und zugleich ließ es Zelgadis einen enormen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.  
  
Eines war jedenfalls klar, hinter dieser Maske versteckte sich ein wahres Monster Das war für Zelgadis klar.  
  
Zelgadis hatte die Tasse nun genau über Xellos Kopf, und kippte sie leicht.  
  
Xellos grinste immer noch ahnungslos.  
  
Schwupp.  
  
Zelgadis Kleidung war voller Kaffee.  
  
Geschockt sah er immer noch auf die Stelle wo noch vor einigen Sekunden, Xellos ironisches Gesicht auf ihn starrte.  
  
Der hatte Zelgadis Aktion wohl schnell durchschaut, und sich mittels Teleport, in Sicherheit gebracht.  
  
Xellos begutachtete Zelgadis Mischgeschick einen Meter hinter ihm.  
  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
" Zelgadis - san ! " , meinte er belehrend, " Kaffee bietet man aber anders an."  
  
Seine Augen waren immer noch zu, und er lächelte immer noch. Auch die anderen sahen jetzt zu Zelgadis kleines Mischgeschick. Bis auf Lina die kurz dabei war den Kellner zu verprügeln. Und Gourry schien auf einen seiner leeren Teller eingeschlafen zu sein.  
  
Xellos lachte noch kurz bevor er sich weg teleportiert hatte.  
  
Amelia schaute zu Zelgadis.  
  
"Zelgadis- kun ?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig.  
  
Zelgadis winkte ihr ab, stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
Zelgadis schaute in den Spiegel, ein riesiger Kaffeefleck war auf seinen Hemd. Aber das berührte ihm im Moment wenig, er dachte an Xellos.  
  
Für einen Moment von vorhin hatte Xellos seine Augen leicht geöffnet gehabt. Und Zelgadis sah, er konnte es selbst nicht glauben... er sah Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
  
War Xellos traurig, oder hatte der Dämon Probleme?  
  
Zelgadis lachte leise!  
  
Was kümmerte ihn das überhaupt ? Er hatte seine eigenen Sorgen! Er wollte endlich mal wieder in den Spiegel schauen, ohne Ekel vor sich selbst verspüren zu müssen.  
  
Außerdem konnte sich der Kimära nicht vorstellen, das Xellos traurig war!  
  
` Der See der Tränen!', dachte er sich. Da würden er und die anderen als nächstes hingehen. 


	2. chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie alle schon früh aufgestanden, und hatten sich auf den Weg zum See der Tränen gemacht. Es war ungefähr ein eintägiger Marsch dorthin.  
  
Xellos hatte sich immer noch nicht bei der Gruppe gemeldet.  
  
" L- Sama sei Dank!", hatte Lina beim Frühstück gesagt, als sie merkte das der Dämon nicht anwesend war. Aber sie wusste sicher, genauso wie die anderen das er wieder auftauchen würde, und zwar genau dann, wenn sie ihn nicht erwarten würden.  
  
Lina hatte die Führung ihre Gefährten übernommen, denn ständig hetzte sie die kleine Gruppe schneller zu gehen. Es fielen auch einige Seufzer wegen ihrer ständigen Hetzerei, aber Lina ignorierte diese weitgehend.  
  
Zelgadis wusste längst das sich Lina nicht nur auf den Weg zum See der Tränen machte weil sie diese Fische essen wollte. Obwohl er es ihr zutrauen würde!  
  
Aber diese Fische trugen angeblich ein magisches Geheimnis das die rothaarige Hexe interessierte. Da lag der Hund begraben!  
  
Und wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn auch! Vielleicht konnte er durch sie seine Kimära Form aufgeben, und wieder ein Mensch werden. Zelgadis schloss die Augen. Einen Menschenkörper zu haben! In eine Stadt gehen zu können, ohne das ihm die Leute noch meilenweit hinterher starrten. Durch ihr Gemisch von Ekel, Mitleid und er konnte es nicht glauben, Hass! Hass, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannten! Er es wirklich Leid durch Städte zu reisen. War es Leid sich in großen Menschenmengen aufzuhalten.  
  
"HALT!"  
  
Lina Invers war stehen geblieben! Gourry schien dies nicht zu bemerken und rammte das Mädchen in den Rücken. Womit sich Lina, mit ein paar Kopfnüssen bei ihm bedankte. Gourry lag am Boden, und Lina wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht, ihn etwas angehoben. Ihre Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz aus Freude und Gier angenommen. Und dann lächelte sie.  
  
" Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein ?!", meinte Zelgadis, als er bemerkte warum sie anhielten.  
  
Lina Invers jedoch grinste nur weiter.  
  
" Was denn ?" fragte auch die Prinzessin aus Sairuun, und schaute verwirrt zwischen Lina und Zelgadis umher.  
  
"Doch !" , meinte das rothaarige Mädchen gelassen, aber ihre Stimme war auch bedrohlich geworden. Zelgadis wusste das Lina ihn meinte.  
  
Amelias Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie endlich bemerkte um was es in dieser kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit ging. " Wir gehen hinein!", und dabei deutete sie mit den Finger auf das Wirtshaus. "Oder sollen wir ohne Essen für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen ?"  
  
" Wir haben vor zwei Stunden gegessen !", knurrte Zelgadis, etwas mehr als genervt. Außerdem hatte er die Arme verschränkt, und einen Blick aufgesetzt mit dem man töten konnte.  
  
" Ach Papperlapapp!", Lina hatte sich zu Zelgadis gedreht. Ihr schien Zelgadis Wut nicht aufzufallen, ob sie es nun absichtlich tat, oder es wirklich nicht bemerkte stand in den Sternen. " Da haben wir auch nicht soviel gegessen! Außerdem zwei Stunden sind nichts !", plapperte die junge Magierin weiter.  
  
" Außerdem soll man mindestens fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag einnehmen!", belehrte Lina Zelgadis weiter.  
  
" Ja! Aber fünf Kleine !", konterte Zelgadis ohne lange zu überlegen. " Ich glaube wir haben seit dem Frühstück unseren Tagesbedarf an Nahrung gedeckt!" " Ach die paar Teller!", Lina stemmte die Hände an die Hüften. " Und dann noch dieses rüde verhalten, als der Wirt meinte wir wollten ihn nicht ruinieren!"  
  
" Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist Lina! Er hatte nichts mehr essbares da! Und außerdem hat er geweint, als du die letzten Reste gegessen hast!" vergewisserte Zelgadis.  
  
" Du bist einfach viel zu engstirnig, Zelgadis!", Linas Laune war wieder da. Sie zwinkerte mit ihren rechten Auge zu Zelgadis.  
  
Gourry nickte ebenfalls! Er hatte sich schnell von seinen kleinen Verletzungen erholt als er mitbekam um was es ging. Schnell war er aufgestanden, und war jetzt neben Lina.  
  
"Also!", Zelgadis setzte seinen bedrohlichsten Blick auf den er konnte. " Wenn ihr nicht immer nur ans Fre*sen denken müsstet, dann hätten wir viel mehr Geld! Könntet ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen bis Mittag durchzuhalten? Mich wundert es sowie so warum noch keiner von Euch einen Magendurchbruch hatte! Und außerdem..." Zelgadis blinzelte.  
  
Lina und die anderen waren auf den Weg ins Wirtshaus und bei dem Abstand den sie zu ihm hatten, wusste er das die Gruppe ihm nicht zugehört hatte.  
  
Fröhlich quasselte die Gruppe über ihre Bestellungen.  
  
Zelgadis beobachtete sie noch wie sie hinter sich die Eingangstüre schlossen. Der Kimära hatte keine Lust zu Essen, schon allein deswegen weil er die anderen nicht unterstützen wollte! Sie sollten ruhig wissen das er sauer auf sie war.  
  
Zelgadis entdeckt neben dem Restaurant, eine Eiche, keine Junge, keine Alte. Doch waren ihre Äste stark genug ihn zu halten! Zelgadis schwang sich auf einen der dicken Äste und schloss die Augen.....  
  
Tränen des Himmels, oder kurz gesagt Regen, viel auf den Baum, und wurde von den Blättern der Eiche minimiert. Eines der besagten Tränen, tropfte auf eine blaue Nase.  
  
Zelgadis schlug die Augen auf! Dann gähnte er ! Dann wollte er sich recken, hielt aber mitten in seiner Bewegung inne.  
  
War er etwa eingeschlafen ?  
  
Schnell hüpfte er vom Baum hinunter, es war Nacht geworden. Ein kleines Wetterchen hatte sich gebildet. Der Wind pfiff über die Wiesen, der Regen peitsche auf den Boden.  
  
Waren die anderen etwa ohne ihn weitergezogen? Ein schmerzlicher Klumpen namens Trauer , ging in Zelgadis Körper auf wie Hefe. Sie waren die einzigen, die er als FREUNDE bezeichnen konnte! Und er schwor bei L- Sama zu sich selbst, das nicht viele diese Ehre hatten.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf das neben ihm kein Wirtshaus mehr stand, sondern eine weite Wiese.  
  
Seine Freunde hatten ihn also doch nicht vergessen, aber wo war er ?  
  
Wieder lauschte Zelgadis, und plötzlich hörte er das Geplätscher von Wasser. So wie Meereswellen die auf den Strand einschlugen.  
  
Als er seinen Instinkten folgte, die ihm sagten das die besagten Geräusche von hinter ihm stammen, drehte sich der Kimära um.  
  
Hinter ihm erstreckte sich ein großer See, das ein reines dunkelblau besaß. Auch wenn der Regen immer noch auf das Wasser einschlug, hatte das Wasser eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Zelgadis. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das er schon von oben bis unten Nass war.  
  
Plötzlich sah er noch etwas auf dem Meer. Er konzentrierte seine Augen genauer auf die Stelle, und erkannte ... ein Mädchen.  
  
Diese jedoch schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Geistesabwesend stand sie mitten im See auf den Wasser. Ihr Körper war eingehüllt in einer Art weißen Laken. Und ihr Gesicht war traurig gen den Himmel gerichtet.  
  
Zelgadis konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen, wenn er sie ansah verspürte er ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz, und obwohl dies unangenehme Gefühle waren, machten sie diese Gefühle die er von ihr auszugehen schienen sie zu etwas besonderen zu machen. Zelgadis wusste einfach das, das war er gerade spürte, nur ihre Gefühle sein konnten! Er wusste es einfach!  
  
Plötzlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm!  
  
" Wer bist du ?", fragte Zelgadis, fast motorisch. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht ob er fragen sollte oder nicht, er fragte einfach.  
  
Traurig lächelte sie ihn an. " Ich bin Schicksal!" gab sie ihm stolz zu verstehen.  
  
" Du bist was ?" , fragte Zelgadis, der sie so deutlich verstanden hatte, als würde sie einen Meter vor ihm stehen, und doch stand sie viel, viel weiter weg. Außerdem hatte er ihre Antwort nicht verstanden, er hatte sie zwar gehört aber....  
  
Plötzlich schrie das Mädchen, aus Leibeskräften, und viel rückwärts ins Wasser.  
  
Das Wasser verschlang sie förmlich!  
  
Doch Zelgadis konnte noch in seinen Schock erkennen das sie es nicht anders wollte. Sie wollte in das Wasser stürzen.  
  
Aber was auch immer der Grund dafür war ! Es sah auf gewisse Hinsicht aus wie Selbstmord! Wieder spürte er das instinktiv!  
  
Er wollte zu ihr gelangen, um sie zu retten, doch der ganze See schien auf einmal eine riesengroße Welle zu werden, eine riesige schwarze Welle. Und sie bewegte sich auf Zelgadis zu.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren, er konnte nicht weglaufen, und konnte keine Magie einsetzen. Warum das wusste er nicht!  
  
`Schicksal?` , dachte er noch bevor ihn die dunkle Welle begrub. 


	3. chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie alle schon früh aufgestanden, und hatten sich auf den Weg zum See der Tränen gemacht. Es war ungefähr ein eintägiger Marsch dorthin.  
  
Xellos hatte sich immer noch nicht bei der Gruppe gemeldet.  
  
" L- Sama sei Dank!", hatte Lina beim Frühstück gesagt, als sie merkte das der Dämon nicht anwesend war. Aber sie wusste sicher, genauso wie die anderen das er wieder auftauchen würde, und zwar genau dann, wenn sie ihn nicht erwarten würden.  
  
Lina hatte die Führung ihre Gefährten übernommen, denn ständig hetzte sie die kleine Gruppe schneller zu gehen. Es fielen auch einige Seufzer wegen ihrer ständigen Hetzerei, aber Lina ignorierte diese weitgehend.  
  
Zelgadis wusste längst das sich Lina nicht nur auf den Weg zum See der Tränen machte weil sie diese Fische essen wollte. Obwohl er es ihr zutrauen würde!  
  
Aber diese Fische trugen angeblich ein magisches Geheimnis das die rothaarige Hexe interessierte. Da lag der Hund begraben!  
  
Und wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn auch! Vielleicht konnte er durch sie seine Kimära Form aufgeben, und wieder ein Mensch werden. Zelgadis schloss die Augen. Einen Menschenkörper zu haben! In eine Stadt gehen zu können, ohne das ihm die Leute noch meilenweit hinterher starrten. Durch ihr Gemisch von Ekel, Mitleid und er konnte es nicht glauben, Hass! Hass, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannten! Er es wirklich Leid durch Städte zu reisen. War es Leid sich in großen Menschenmengen aufzuhalten.  
  
"HALT!"  
  
Lina Invers war stehen geblieben! Gourry schien dies nicht zu bemerken und rammte das Mädchen in den Rücken. Womit sich Lina, mit ein paar Kopfnüssen bei ihm bedankte. Gourry lag am Boden, und Lina wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht, ihn etwas angehoben. Ihre Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz aus Freude und Gier angenommen. Und dann lächelte sie.  
  
" Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein ?!", meinte Zelgadis, als er bemerkte warum sie anhielten.  
  
Lina Invers jedoch grinste nur weiter.  
  
" Was denn ?" fragte auch die Prinzessin aus Sairuun, und schaute verwirrt zwischen Lina und Zelgadis umher.  
  
"Doch !" , meinte das rothaarige Mädchen gelassen, aber ihre Stimme war auch bedrohlich geworden. Zelgadis wusste das Lina ihn meinte.  
  
Amelias Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie endlich bemerkte um was es in dieser kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit ging. " Wir gehen hinein!", und dabei deutete sie mit den Finger auf das Wirtshaus. "Oder sollen wir ohne Essen für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen ?"  
  
" Wir haben vor zwei Stunden gegessen !", knurrte Zelgadis, etwas mehr als genervt. Außerdem hatte er die Arme verschränkt, und einen Blick aufgesetzt mit dem man töten konnte.  
  
" Ach Papperlapapp!", Lina hatte sich zu Zelgadis gedreht. Ihr schien Zelgadis Wut nicht aufzufallen, ob sie es nun absichtlich tat, oder es wirklich nicht bemerkte stand in den Sternen. " Da haben wir auch nicht soviel gegessen! Außerdem zwei Stunden sind nichts !", plapperte die junge Magierin weiter.  
  
" Außerdem soll man mindestens fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag einnehmen!", belehrte Lina Zelgadis weiter.  
  
" Ja! Aber fünf Kleine !", konterte Zelgadis ohne lange zu überlegen. " Ich glaube wir haben seit dem Frühstück unseren Tagesbedarf an Nahrung gedeckt!" " Ach die paar Teller!", Lina stemmte die Hände an die Hüften. " Und dann noch dieses rüde verhalten, als der Wirt meinte wir wollten ihn nicht ruinieren!"  
  
" Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist Lina! Er hatte nichts mehr essbares da! Und außerdem hat er geweint, als du die letzten Reste gegessen hast!" vergewisserte Zelgadis.  
  
" Du bist einfach viel zu engstirnig, Zelgadis!", Linas Laune war wieder da. Sie zwinkerte mit ihren rechten Auge zu Zelgadis.  
  
Gourry nickte ebenfalls! Er hatte sich schnell von seinen kleinen Verletzungen erholt als er mitbekam um was es ging. Schnell war er aufgestanden, und war jetzt neben Lina.  
  
"Also!", Zelgadis setzte seinen bedrohlichsten Blick auf den er konnte. " Wenn ihr nicht immer nur ans Fre*sen denken müsstet, dann hätten wir viel mehr Geld! Könntet ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen bis Mittag durchzuhalten? Mich wundert es sowie so warum noch keiner von Euch einen Magendurchbruch hatte! Und außerdem..." Zelgadis blinzelte.  
  
Lina und die anderen waren auf den Weg ins Wirtshaus und bei dem Abstand den sie zu ihm hatten, wusste er das die Gruppe ihm nicht zugehört hatte.  
  
Fröhlich quasselte die Gruppe über ihre Bestellungen.  
  
Zelgadis beobachtete sie noch wie sie hinter sich die Eingangstüre schlossen. Der Kimära hatte keine Lust zu Essen, schon allein deswegen weil er die anderen nicht unterstützen wollte! Sie sollten ruhig wissen das er sauer auf sie war.  
  
Zelgadis entdeckt neben dem Restaurant, eine Eiche, keine Junge, keine Alte. Doch waren ihre Äste stark genug ihn zu halten! Zelgadis schwang sich auf einen der dicken Äste und schloss die Augen.....  
  
Tränen des Himmels, oder kurz gesagt Regen, viel auf den Baum, und wurde von den Blättern der Eiche minimiert. Eines der besagten Tränen, tropfte auf eine blaue Nase.  
  
Zelgadis schlug die Augen auf! Dann gähnte er ! Dann wollte er sich recken, hielt aber mitten in seiner Bewegung inne.  
  
War er etwa eingeschlafen ?  
  
Schnell hüpfte er vom Baum hinunter, es war Nacht geworden. Ein kleines Wetterchen hatte sich gebildet. Der Wind pfiff über die Wiesen, der Regen peitsche auf den Boden.  
  
Waren die anderen etwa ohne ihn weitergezogen? Ein schmerzlicher Klumpen namens Trauer , ging in Zelgadis Körper auf wie Hefe. Sie waren die einzigen, die er als FREUNDE bezeichnen konnte! Und er schwor bei L- Sama zu sich selbst, das nicht viele diese Ehre hatten.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf das neben ihm kein Wirtshaus mehr stand, sondern eine weite Wiese.  
  
Seine Freunde hatten ihn also doch nicht vergessen, aber wo war er ?  
  
Wieder lauschte Zelgadis, und plötzlich hörte er das Geplätscher von Wasser. So wie Meereswellen die auf den Strand einschlugen.  
  
Als er seinen Instinkten folgte, die ihm sagten das die besagten Geräusche von hinter ihm stammen, drehte sich der Kimära um.  
  
Hinter ihm erstreckte sich ein großer See, das ein reines dunkelblau besaß. Auch wenn der Regen immer noch auf das Wasser einschlug, hatte das Wasser eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Zelgadis. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das er schon von oben bis unten Nass war.  
  
Plötzlich sah er noch etwas auf dem Meer. Er konzentrierte seine Augen genauer auf die Stelle, und erkannte ... ein Mädchen.  
  
Diese jedoch schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Geistesabwesend stand sie mitten im See auf den Wasser. Ihr Körper war eingehüllt in einer Art weißen Laken. Und ihr Gesicht war traurig gen den Himmel gerichtet.  
  
Zelgadis konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen, wenn er sie ansah verspürte er ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz, und obwohl dies unangenehme Gefühle waren, machten sie diese Gefühle die er von ihr auszugehen schienen sie zu etwas besonderen zu machen. Zelgadis wusste einfach das, das war er gerade spürte, nur ihre Gefühle sein konnten! Er wusste es einfach!  
  
Plötzlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm!  
  
" Wer bist du ?", fragte Zelgadis, fast motorisch. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht ob er fragen sollte oder nicht, er fragte einfach.  
  
Traurig lächelte sie ihn an. " Ich bin Schicksal!" gab sie ihm stolz zu verstehen.  
  
" Du bist was ?" , fragte Zelgadis, der sie so deutlich verstanden hatte, als würde sie einen Meter vor ihm stehen, und doch stand sie viel, viel weiter weg. Außerdem hatte er ihre Antwort nicht verstanden, er hatte sie zwar gehört aber....  
  
Plötzlich schrie das Mädchen, aus Leibeskräften, und viel rückwärts ins Wasser.  
  
Das Wasser verschlang sie förmlich!  
  
Doch Zelgadis konnte noch in seinen Schock erkennen das sie es nicht anders wollte. Sie wollte in das Wasser stürzen.  
  
Aber was auch immer der Grund dafür war ! Es sah auf gewisse Hinsicht aus wie Selbstmord! Wieder spürte er das instinktiv!  
  
Er wollte zu ihr gelangen, um sie zu retten, doch der ganze See schien auf einmal eine riesengroße Welle zu werden, eine riesige schwarze Welle. Und sie bewegte sich auf Zelgadis zu.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren, er konnte nicht weglaufen, und konnte keine Magie einsetzen. Warum das wusste er nicht!  
  
`Schicksal?` , dachte er noch bevor ihn die dunkle Welle begrub. 


	4. chapter 3

Als er aufwachte, sah Zelgadis in zwei glühend rote Augen. Sie zeigten ihren Zorn buchstäblich. Ihre Hände hatte sie an die Hüften gestemmt, und ihren Oberkörper, hatte sie leicht zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt.  
  
Kein Funken Güte hatten ihre Augen mehr. Und Zelgadis wusste, das es jetzt besser wäre, nichts unüberlegtes zu sagen.  
  
Ihr Gesicht zuckte komisch, so als versuche irgendetwas in ihr herauszubrechen, sie aber versuchte es wohl mit all ihrer Kraft zurückzuhalten.  
  
Zelgadis viel nach dem ersten Schock auch nun endlich auf das er klitschnass war.  
  
Und wenn der Kimära in ihre rechte Hand schaute, dann wusste er auch warum.  
  
" Lina!", schnauzte er das rothaarige Mädchen an, und vergaß das dieses Mädchen, einige stake Dämonen in die Pfanne gehauen hatte.  
  
Lina lies den rostigen Eimer mit dem kühlen Nass, beachtungslos fallen.  
  
Genau als der Eimer aufschlug hatte die rothaarige Magierin Zelgadis am Kragen gepackt.  
  
Und beide Gesichter waren wenige Meter voneinander entfernt.  
  
" Was fällt dir ein!", schrie sie wie eine Furie. " Wir suchen dich schon die ganze Zeit wie wild, und du machst hier oben auf den Baum beruhigend ein Nickerchen!" Und dabei schüttelte sie ihn kräftig, und zwar so das, er immer wieder mit dem Kopf gegen den Baumstamm schlug, das ihm zwar wehtat, aber an den Baum Dellen hinterließ. Irgendwie war es schon vorteilhaft, eine Steinhaut zu haben wenn man mit Lina Invers durch die Welt reiste.  
  
" Lina- San!", ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme. Lina hielt kurz inne, und sah am nahen Ende des Astes die junge Thronfolgerin, des Königreiches Sairuun stehen. " Lasst ihn doch erklären!" Dann nahm das junge Mädchen eine stolze Haltung ein. " Auch wenn es unverantwortlich von Zelgadis- san war, uns nicht zu sagen wo er hingeht, so hat er doch das Recht zu erklären warum!" "Würdest du mich bitte loslassen ,Lina!", sagte Zelgadis, etwas Schorf.  
  
Lina schnaufte! Ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür das sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigte. Allerdings nicht wegen Zelgadis Schorfen Ton, sondern eher um sich eine weitere Predigt von Gerechtigkeit von Amelia zu ersparen.  
  
Lina, nahm ihre Hände von ihm weg. Was Zelgadis unheimlich erleichterte. Er hatte schon früh gelernt sich nicht mit der rothaarigen Hexe anzulegen.  
  
"Lina! Ist er wach?", kam es einiger Meter weiter unten. Gourry hatte sich vor den Stamm gestellt und schrie hinauf. Da er magisch nicht so begabt war wie Amelia und Lina, konnte der blondhaarige auch nicht fliegen.  
  
Lina schaute etwas gelangweilt zu ihren blonden Begleiter herunter. " Er ist wach, Gourry! Und er hat uns eine Menge zu erklären! Wie konntest du nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen abhauen?", meinte das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren mit dem Kopf gesenkt.  
  
"Ach ! Ihr seid abgehauen!" belehrte Zelgadis das Mädchen, sie waren einfach gegangen, hatten ihn nicht mehr beachtet. " Als es ums Essen ging, da war ich uninteressant für euch..." erzählte der blaue Kimära weiter.  
  
Lina hatte den Kopf wiederum gesenkt, und es herrschte einige Minuten Stille, eine beunruhigende Stille. Auch Amelia schien unruhig zu werden, ständig wechselte sie Blicke zwischen Zelgadis und Lina.  
  
Plötzlich hob Lina den Kopf, und lachte laut auf. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Vögel schraken auf und suchten das Weite. Die ganze Umgebung war erfüllt mit ihrer Lache, die sogar die von Naga in den Schatten stellen konnte.  
  
Dann schlug das Mädchen Zelgadis mit ihrer inneren Hand ins Gesicht. Zelgadis Kopf, drehte sich leicht nach rechts. Lina hatte ihm tatsächlich eine gescheuert! Zelgadis sah wieder in ihre Augen, doch der feurige Glanz darin war verschwunden, jetzt sah Lina verletzlich aus, genau so wie er nie gedacht hatte das Mädchen zu sehen.  
  
" Du wusstest das wir im Wirtshaus waren!", sagte das Mädchen leise.  
  
"Wir haben dich über drei Stunden gesucht du Idiot!", schrie Lina dann erneut. " Du dämlicher Idiot, wenn wir uns nicht solche Sorgen um die machen würden, dann wären wir gegangen!"  
  
Amelia senkte traurig den Kopf: " Hast du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen zu uns Zelgadis?"  
  
Zelgadis weitete die Augen. Es muss wirklich ein harter Schlag für sie Amelia gewesen sein, wen sie schon das -san wegließ! Auch Lina erkannte er nicht mehr. Eigentlich war das rothaarige Mädchen eher der Typ der gerne Streit anfing, sich aber schnell wieder vertrug und eigentlich richtige Hiebe über den anderen hagelte. Bestes Beispiel war Xellos! Sie schlug ihn immer wieder, doch war sie dabei immer hyperaktiv und nicht gar so Ernst.  
  
Doch die Lina die vor ihm stand spiegelte das genaue Gegenteil, der Magierin die er einst kennen gelernt hatte!  
  
" Ich habe Vertrauen zu euch!" , sagte er ernst zu den Mädchen. Lina schüttelte den Kopf : " Ach das sagst du nur so Zelgadis! Ich weis es ist schwer für dich anderen zu vertrauen, wo dein eigener Großvater dir das angetan hat!" Dabei schaute sie auf Zelgadis Körper.  
  
Ein Stich durchfuhr Zelgadis, musste das Mädchen ihn daran erinnern.  
  
Ja sein eigener Großvater hatte ihn verunstaltet. Hatte ein Monster aus ihm werden lassen. Die Person die er als Kind am meisten verehrte, am meisten liebte. Und jetzt spürte er nur beim Gedanken an Rezo, tiefste Verachtung. Und doch traf einen größeren Ekel und Hass jemand anderen, jemanden der das überhaupt zugelassen hatte.  
  
Er schluckte.  
  
Er dachte an sich selbst.  
  
"Aber nach so langer Zeit! Nach den ganzen Apokalypsen, da müsstest du doch wenigsten uns vertrauen können?!", dann sprang das Mädchen vom Ast und landete vor Gourry.  
  
" Es ist spät geworden!", sagte Lina zu ihm. " Wir schlafen heute besser hier!", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war das Mädchen auch schon im Wirtshaus verschwunden.  
  
Zelgadis senkte wiederum den Kopf.  
  
Vertraute er ihnen wirklich nicht? Und wenn ja? Warum? Dann schwang auch er sich vom Baum, und suchte im Wirtshaus nach seinen Nachtquartier.  
  
" Was hast du da wieder angestellt, Zelgadis- san!"  
  
Xellos hatte das ganze Geschehen unbemerkt, auf einen etwas weiter entfernten Baum beobachtet.  
  
Passend zu den negativen Emotionen, durch die er fast geplatzt wäre, hatte es sich der Dämon mit einen Schälchen grünen Tee, auf einen Ast bequem gemacht. Genüsslich trank er daraus, und lächelte in die Nacht. 


	5. chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen, merkte man nichts mehr von der schlechten Laune die Lina gestern hatte.  
  
Nein! Das Mädchen, stopfte sich gerade genüsslich einen Pfannkuchen in den Mund, während Amelia und Gourry sich ebenfalls um das Frühstück stritten.  
  
Zelgadis setzte sich unbemerkt zwischen die beiden, und griff sich ebenfalls einen Pfannkuchen. Dann bestellte er noch einen Kaffee bei einer vorbeigehenden Bedienung und sein Frühstück war perfekt. Naja! Bis auf die Tatsache das Gourry und Lina die sich nun um die Marmelade stritten, sich gegenseitig Erdbeerrote Flecken auf ihre Kleidungen machten. Und zwar immer dann wenn einer sich mit dem Messer die Marmelade aus dem Glas holen wollte, der andere das Glas wegzog, und der jeweils andere die Marmelade an der Kleidung hatte, als der Ruck am Glas kam . Es ging also mehr daneben, als auf die Pfannkuchen.  
  
Nun ja! Ihm machte es nichts aus! Er hatte sich seit langer, langer , sehr, sehr langer Zeit an das Verhalten der beiden gewöhnt.  
  
Amelia war wenigstens ruhiger! Sie konnte zwar auch zur Nervensäge mutieren. Aber Zelgadis war sich ziemlich sicher, das er ohne Amelia schon seinen ersten Riesigen Nervenzusammenbruch mit Lina und Gourry hätte. Und dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar!  
  
Nachdem sie der Wirt der fast heulend die Gruppe endlich zum gehen bewegen konnte, hatten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu See der Tränen gemacht!  
  
Es waren jetzt eigentlich nur noch ein paar Meilen.  
  
Plötzlich rasselte das Gebüsch.  
  
Durch seine Fähigkeiten, die er die Kimera sein verdankte, drehte sich Zelgadis in weniger als einer Sekunde zur Seite, wo er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Kurz war er stehen geblieben und schaute in die Richtung in der er das Geräusch vermutet hatte. Instinktiv hatten sich all seine Sinne auf den einen Fleck konzentriert. Es war ein großer grüner Busch.  
  
" Was ist Zelgadis- san ?", fragte Amelia neugierig, als sie bemerkte das Zelgadis, stehen geblieben war.  
  
" Nichts!" , antwortete er hastig und wollte gerade weitergehen, als es wieder aus dem Busch rasselte.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen, zog Zelgadis sein Schwert.  
  
Lina und Gourry, die ebenfalls bemerkt hatten, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, starrten ebenfalls auf den Busch.  
  
" Komm raus!", brüllte Amelia und nahm ihre berühmte Pose ein. " Wir haben das Recht dich zu sehen! Und falls du ein Dieb sein solltest, dich zu läutern zu verurteilen und dich wieder auf den rechten Weg in die Gesellschaft zu bringen!"  
  
" Jetzt kommt er bestimmt raus!", schnauzte Lina sarkastisch. Gourry kratzte sich am Kopf: " Woher willst du wissen das es ein er ist?"  
  
" Dann eben sie oder er?", sie verschränkte die Arme. " Passt dir das besser?"  
  
Gourry nickte.  
  
Zelgadis wurde die Sache schließlich zu bunt! Langsam ging er auf das Gebüsch zu. Gerade als er die Äste mit dem Schwert zur Seite schieben wollte, war die Gestalt herausgesprungen.  
  
Linas Augen erfüllten sich mit Hass. Amelia riss die Augen auf. Gourry lächelte.  
  
Zelgadis wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
" Xellos!", brüllte er.  
  
Der Dämon allerdings machte was er am besten machen konnte. Er grinste.  
  
Ein weiterer Grund das Zelgadis zum ausrasten bringen konnte, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen würde, weil er wusste das es der Bestienpriester darauf anlegte.  
  
Bevor er irgendein abfälliges Kommentar geben konnte, hatte Lina Zelgadis schon zur Seite gestoßen und den Priester im Würgegriff.  
  
" Was fällt dir ein!" brüllte sie, " Warum kannst du nicht einmal normal kommen!" ,dann machte sie eine Pause. "... wenn du schon kommen musst!"  
  
Xellos schaffte es sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien! Und dann kam der Satz für den der Mazoku berühmt war. " Das ist ein Geheimnis!"  
  
" Ich gebe dir gleich ein Geheimnis!", brüllte wiederum Lina.  
  
"Echt!?", fragte Xellos etwas freudig. " Ja! Ich kann dich und deine Sippschaft auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!"  
  
Xellos schrak geschockt zurück!  
  
" A- Ab.. Aber Lina!" er hatte kein Grinsen mehr im Gesicht. Er sah enttäuscht aus.  
  
" Xellos!", sagte Amelia. Ihr zeriss es das Herz. Wollte Xellos vielleicht kein Dämon sein? Wollte er sich wirklich mit ihnen anfreunden. Hatte ihn der Satz von Lina vielleicht etwa schwer getroffen.  
  
" Aber das ist doch kein Geheimnis mehr, Lina- san!", antwortete der Priester wieder freudig, " Du weist doch genau, das ich und die anderen das schon längst wissen !" Dann grinste er wieder.  
  
Amelia senkte den Kopf ! Wieder einer seiner verdorbenen Spielchen, für den kurzen Augenblick, hatte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren gedacht, Xellos würde endlich Reue zeigen.  
  
" Was willst du eigentlich hier ?" fragte Zelgadis ernst, und misstrauisch.  
  
"Das ist...." begann Xellos.  
  
" Erspar uns das!", schrie Lina dazwischen. Dieser Satz war das Wahrzeichen Xellos.  
  
Und sie hatten ihn lange mehr als genug gehört.  
  
".. ein Geheimnis!" beendete er den Satz. Er würde niemals auf diesen Satz verzichten, er war sein Schatz, sein Eigen, sein Symbol. Außerdem wusste der Dämon das er die anderen damit zu Weisglut brachte.  
  
" Lass mich raten, entweder du willst nur nerven, oder Greater Beast interessiert sich seit neuesten für diesen See." ,war Linas Feststellung. Xellos grinste nur.  
  
Eine Antwort konnten sie also nicht erwarten.  
  
Also machten sich alle mitsamt Anhängsel und das war Xellos wieder weiter auf den Weg. 


	6. chapter 5

Das nächste Kapitel widme ich Noemi Tenshi! Ohne die ich die Geschichte wahrscheinlich nicht fortgesetzt hätte. Danke für deine Kommis!  
  
******  
  
" Wow!", entfuhr es Lina als sie von einer Klippe aus einen großen See betrachteten.  
  
Auch der Rest der Gruppe schien der Anblick des Sees zu gefallen.  
  
Ein großer fast azurblauer Mantel aus Wasser lag vor ihnen, und ringsherum waren, einige Felsen gegen die das Wasser immer wieder schlug. Dann war der See wiederum von einen Wald umrundet, alle möglichen Arten von Laub und Nadelbäumen.  
  
Zelgadis sah ebenfalls hinunter. Der See sah in seinen Traum ganz anders aus! Da waren nicht allzu viele Bäume, und Felsen.  
  
" Ich war noch nie hier!", gestand Xellos grinsend. Amelia schüttelte den Kopf, dann zeigte sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Priester! " Man soll nicht lügen!", schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Xellos blinzelte verwirrt. Da war man einmal in seiner ganzen Existenz ehrlich, dann glaubte einem keiner. Obwohl er sich das eigentlich zum größten Teil selbst verschuldet hatte, Hellmasters Aufträge, obwohl er eigentlich nicht gelogen, sondern eher darüber geschwiegen hatte, und fast alles mit seinen Lieblingssatz beendete. Mit diesem einen Satz, konnte er andere zur Verzweiflung bringen! Bloß die letzte Person die er diesen Satz hören lassen würde war seine Herrin.  
  
" Also Auf geht's!", schrie Lina, und hob die geballte Faust nach oben. Benutzte Ray wing und befand sich in den nächsten zwei Sekunden in der Luft und stürzte schon zu dem See hinab.  
  
Zel schüttelte den Kopf. `Typisch!", und schon war er ihr hinterhergestürzt. Xellos teleportierte sich z runter, und Amelia flog ebenfalls. Ein wichtiges Mitglied hatten sie aber vergessen.  
  
Etwas geistlos schaute Gourry ihnen hinterher.  
  
" Hey Leute ! Ihr habt mich vergessen!", er hob die Hände wie einen Trichter vor seinen Mund.  
  
Keiner war zurück gekommen. Sollte er jetzt warten?  
  
Seine Oma hatte ihm mal gesagt das wenn man sich verläuft, solle man sich nicht vom Fleck rühren. Und er war, irgendwie... abhanden gekommen. Dann setzte sich der Blondhaarige auf den Boden, und sah dem Gras beim wachsen zu !  
  
Lina der immer noch nicht aufgefallen war das ihr ständiger loyaler Begleiter und Beschützer Gourry abhanden gekommen war, hatte begonnen nach einer tiefen Stelle, an den Klippen zu suchen.  
  
Und nach längerer Suche, fand sie auch eine. Zuerst setzte sie sich nur daneben und betrachtete das Wasser, es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf das Mädchen, als sie plötzlich etwas silbernes auf sie zuschwimmen sah. ` Sieht fast so aus wie Nunsa?!" , war ihre Feststellung, und musste dabei auch gleich an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem komischen Fisch denken, zum Glück hatte Zelgadis das Tier gegrillt! Und doch gehörte das Wesen Nunsas Rasse nicht an. Das was sie sah, sah aus wie eine riesige Kaulquappe. Sie hatte große Orange Augen, und hinten eine riesige Flosse. Und hatte die ungefähr die halbe Größe von Lina Invers selbst.  
  
Und an der Seite hatte das Tier zwei Hände, fast genau wie Nunsa.  
  
Linas Augen funkelten, das war einer dieser sogenannten Shinkai Fische.  
  
Lina wollte ohne zu überlegen, den schwimmenden Leckerbissen heraus holen. Als sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt.  
  
Große Orange Augen starrten selbstsicher auf das Mädchen.  
  
Willst du mich wirklich Essen ?, fragte sie eine helle Stimme in ihren Kopf. Immer noch starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Hatte sie sich das gerader eben nur eingebildet, oder hatte der Fisch mit ihr gesprochen, und zwar telepatisch.  
  
" Sprichst du zu mir?" , fragte das Mädchen und starrte zurück.  
  
Ja! Antwortete der Fisch, Willst du mich wirklich Essen ? fragte der Fisch erneut. Haben wir nicht alle das Recht zu leben, Mensch?  
  
Lina überlegte, eigentlich hatte der Fisch recht, sie hatten alle das Recht diese Welt zu bevölkern  
  
" Aber wenn man Hunger hat, kann man darüber hinweg sehen, Fisch!", belehrte sie den Shinkai .  
  
Das mag stimmen, jedoch bist du nur wegen meiner Rasse an diesen Ort gekommen, Lina Invers! Du willst nur uns etwas zuleide tun, weil du denkst das wir schmecken und größere magische Macht verleihen können!  
  
Gab der Fisch wieder telepatisch von sich, und wackelte dabei leicht mit dem Hinterteil.  
  
Lina starrte auf den Fisch. " Du hast von mir gehört?!"  
  
Der Shinkai nickte.  
  
Dein Name ist bekannt bei uns seit du Schabranighdo besiegt hast! Antwortete der Fisch wiederum  
  
Dann macht er sich zum wegschwimmen bereit, doch davor sah er ihr noch einmal in die Augen. Dieser Ort ist heilig, Lina Invers! Entehrt diesen Ort nicht!  
  
Plötzlich flitzte eine grüne Energiekugel knapp an Lina vorbei, direkt ins Wasser, und riss für kurze Zeit ein loch in das Wasser, und der Shinkai, der den grünen Schrecken vor sich Miterlebt hatte, fand sich Sekunden später zappeln auf den Land, vor den Füßen Lina Invers.  
  
Die Wucht der Energiekugel, die vor ihm auf einmal auftauchte, musste dem Wasser genug Kraft gegeben haben um den Fisch auf das Land zu befördern.  
  
Schnaufend rang das Tier nach Luft, und da es seitlich da lag, konnte sah eines seiner nun ausdruckslosen Augen auf Lina richten.  
  
Lina, die noch einige Sekunden, auf den Fisch starrte, drehte sich schließlich um, um den Peiniger des Fisches zu betrachten.  
  
Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich kurz.  
  
" Du!", säuselte sie.  
  
************  
  
Ich glaube ich bin ziemlich gemein zu Gourry! Lass ihn auf einen Teller einschlafen, und ihn auch noch Mutterseelenallein auf einer Klippe warten.  
  
Ich würde es Lina und co aber durchaus zutrauen das sie das mit ihm machen würden, wenn auch unabsichtlich.  
  
Und Lina ist auch ganz schön ooc. Ich sag einfach mal das sie neue Seiten an ihr entdeckt! ^^ 


	7. chapter 7

Das mit der Grammatik tut mir leid, aber es ist schwierig seine eigenen Rechtschreibfehler zu entdecken. Ich versuche aber wirklich das sich das bei mir bessert!  
  
*imZimmerherumhüpf* Ich habe einen zweiten Leser!  
  
Und hoffe das euch meine Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt!  
  
********  
  
Zelgadis schien es nicht weiter zu stören das sie sauer auf ihn war.  
  
Schließlich hatte er ihr mit seiner Aktion einen herben Schrecken eingejagt. Auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.  
  
Auch Lina hatte ihren Stolz, genau wie er! Und er akzeptierte es! Er hatte es schon damals akzeptiert, als er das Mädchen kennen lernte.  
  
" Was soll das Zel!?", allerdings klang es weniger nach einer Frage sondern mehr nach einer Aufforderung von Lina.  
  
" Ich dachte du wolltest dir einen Shinkai fangen!", entgegnete er dem Mädchen und trat auf den immer noch nach Luft ringenden Fisch zu.  
  
Diesem ging es von Mal zu Mal dreckiger. Diesmal fixierte sein orangefarbenes Auge Zelgadis, und betrachtete ihn, trotz der Schmerzen des Fisches neugierig.  
  
"Die Herrin hat erzählt das du kommst Zelgadis Greywords !" , sagte der Fisch auf seine übliche Weise. Und schien Zelgadis aufmerksamer zu studieren.  
  
" Herrin?!" , fragten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug des Fisches folgte. Lina war zu ihm gegangen, und wollte ihn wieder ins Wasser zurückwerfen.  
  
"Nein! " sagte der Fisch der offensichtlich ihre Aktion bemerkte "Ich habe das heilige Gewässer verlassen... du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen Lina Invers."  
  
" Herrin?!" fragte Zelgadis, ohne sich groß nach Besorgnis anzuhören. Lina blieb stehen und sah auf das in sich zusammengekauerte Wesen. Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug des Fisches folgte. "Meine Herrin die, die, die seit Jahrhunderten diesen See bewacht."  
  
" Bewacht?" fragte Lina neugierig. "Wie gesagt Lina Invers, dieser Ort ist heilig, bitte geht! Ihr stört mit diesem einen weiteren Gast die Harmonie dieses heiligen Ortes..." Er schnaufte schwer. "Bitte geht! ... Die Herrin... sie wird sicher wütend wenn sie ihn sieht... Bit... Bitte geht! Wenn ihr unbedingt einen meiner Rasse haben wollt... dann nehmt mich... mit! Aber entweiht diesen heiligen Ort ... nicht. Bi... Bitte geh.." Dann verstummte der Fisch schlagartig. Er war tot. Lina und Zelgadis starrten benommen auf den Fisch.  
  
Zelgadis fühlte sich angesprochen. Der Fisch hatte klar und deutlich ihn gemeint, das war wohl klar, er hatte schließlich diesen verrückten Traum mit dem Mädchen das sich selbst als Schicksal bezeichnete. Vielleicht sollte der Traum zur Abschreckung dienen!  
  
Lina beugte sich zu ihm runter und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
  
Und dabei starrte sie in die nun wirklich leblosen Augen des Fisches.  
  
Auch Zelgadis beobachtete die beiden, Lina hatte den Fisch an ihren Oberkörper gedrückt, und starrte in die weite Pracht des Sees.  
  
" Es muss ihm ernst gewesen sein!", sagte Lina abwesend zu Zelgadis. Zelgadis betrachtete sie misstrauisch. " Warum?" schnauzte er sie an.  
  
" Weil er uns sogar seinen Körper angeboten hat, wenn wir diesen Ort verlassen...." sie schwieg einige Sekunden.  
  
" Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst das wir gehen sollen, dann hast du dich aber reichlich geschnitten!", er verschränkte die Arme. " Ich zu meinen Teil werde hier bleiben! Ich will wieder ein Mensch werden, und dieser Fisch ist mir egal!"  
  
Lina senkte den Kopf. Aber natürlich! Zelgadis und sein Kimära Körper.  
  
" Du bist `ein` Mensch Zelgadis!", sagte sie ernst. Zelgadis lachte halbherzig.  
  
" Warum werde ich dann immer als Monster bezeichnet wenn, ich irgendwo in einer Stadt auftauche? Warum verziehen alle das Gesicht vor Ekel, wenn sie mich sehen!"  
  
Klatsch  
  
Und da hatte Lina ihm eine gescheuert. Zelgadis Haut hatte einen leichten rosa Schimmer angenommen.  
  
Und Linas Hand schmerzte, und einen der Steine in Zelgadis Gesicht, hatte ihr Handinneres so schwer verletzt, das Lina am Handballen blutete.  
  
Zelgadis und Lina starrten auf ihre Hand. Keiner sah den anderen an, sie betrachteten nur ihre Verletzung.  
  
" Ich bin kein Mensch..." flüsterte er leise so das es Lina gerade noch verstehen konnte.  
  
Dann tastete er auf die Stelle wo Lina ihn geschlagen hatte und wischte sich das wenige Blut das dort von Lina hing aus dem Gesicht. " ... sonst würde da kein Blut von dir sein!" sprach er weiter, und krampfte innerlich zusammen.. Wie oft hatte er sich gesagt er sei noch ein Mensch, und wusste doch innerlich das er keiner mehr wahr. Wie oft hatte er es sich immer selbst vor gelogen!  
  
Lina schüttelte den Kopf. " Haben ich Gourry, Siphiel, Amelia, Philionel, Filia, Grabos, Jiras, Val dich jemals als ekelig und abscheulich bezeichnet, Zel?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Dachte ich es mir doch, klar wir ziehen dich manchmal auf! Aber wir wollen dich damit nicht beleidigen sondern Spaßen, das machen wir ja sowieso untereinander, und du müsstet das am besten wissen!"  
  
Zelgadis drehte sich um. " Ihr könnt gehen, ich bleibe!" Wieder machte sich Schmerz in ihm breit. Er wusste schon das sie ihn wirklich alle mochten, und sich selbst gegenseitig wegen ihrer Macken gegenseitig aufzogen.  
  
" Wieder eine Sache die du alleine regeln willst ?" , schrie Lina ihm hinterher.  
  
" Ja!" er war stehen geblieben und sah zu ihr zurück.  
  
"Vergiss es!" und dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu. "Ohne dich werden wir diesen Ort nicht verlassen!"  
  
Zelgadis sagte nichts mehr. Er dreht sich um, schwang sich in die Lüfte und flog auf die andere Seite des Sees.  
  
" Versprochen!", flüsterte sie den Kimära nach.  
  
Amelia hatte Zelgadis und Lina aus den Augen verloren. Sie waren beide vor ihren Augen verschwunden als sie ihnen folgte. Und dabei hatte die Prinzessin der Stadt der weißen Magie noch keinen so großen Abstand von den beiden gehabt.  
  
`Äußerst komisch?` dachte sie sich als sie auf einen dunkelgrauen Felsen landete, wo das Wasser immer wieder dagegen klatschte als ob es versuchen würde den Stein mit all seiner Kraft zu zerschmettern.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte neben ihr ein wohlbekanntes grinsendes Gesicht auf.  
  
" Ah ! Amelia- san!" begrüßte er die Prinzessin. Amelia die sonst immer leicht erschrak wenn er auftauchte, starrte wiederum auf den See und ignorierte Xellos.  
  
" Amelia- san?" fragte er wieder ,aber diesmal etwas energischer, er hasste es förmlich wenn man ihn keine Beachtung schenkte. Besonders bei Lina und Co in der Gruppe war er seit sie herausgefunden hatten, das er zu den Dämonen gehörte immer im Mittelpunkt gewesen. Immer noch starrte die Prinzessin der Königreiches Sairun auf die offene Schönheit des Sees.  
  
" Hörst du es nicht ?" , fragte sie Xellos. Xellos lauschte doch, vernahm aber nur das Rauschen des Wassers und das Pfeifen des Windes. " Was soll ich hören Amelia- san?" fragte er sie und grinste. Das Mädchen durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, das er etwas eingeschüchtert war. Was konnte man hier anderes hören als das Wasser und den Wind? Oder meinte sie gerade das ?  
  
Amelia schnaufte, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. " Es ist komisch... aber es hört sich so an als würde der See weinen!" gab sie nach einigen Minuten Stille zur Antwort.  
  
" Deshalb wird er wohl See der Tränen heißen, Amelia- san!" gab auch er ihr sicher zur Antwort, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war. Eigentlich wusste niemand der Dämonen warum der See so hieß oder sie wussten irgendetwas anderes über diesen geheimnisvollen Ort. Und höchstwahrscheinlich waren Dämonen nicht in der Lage den See `weinen` zu hören.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran das seine Rasse als ein grausames Volk angesehen wurde. Er selbst sah es nicht so. Schließlich waren sie nur das was L- Sama aus ihnen gemacht hatte. Sie folgten ihrer Natur. Genau wie Hellmaster!  
  
Xellos musste kurz an ihn denken. Warum wurde er für das bestraft was er und wie er war? Warum mussten seine Rasse so unter LON leiden weil sie waren wie sie waren. Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er hätte beinahe den selben Fehler gemacht wie Valgarv. Er hatte L- Sama und ihre Schöpfung kritisiert.  
  
Doch gaben Valgarvs Worte ihn schon damals zu denken. Waren sie alle wirklich nicht mehr als Spielfiguren L- Samas? Eine Frage auf die er nie Antwort erhalten würde, außer er würde diese eine Person fragen. Doch auch er fühlte sich nicht würdig L- Sama dies zu fragen.  
  
Amelia war von den Gestein herunter gesprungen und suchte mit ihren Augen das Seeufer nach Lina und den anderen ab. Wiederum ohne Erfolg.  
  
Zelgadis wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Es schmerzte ihn das er Lina so angemeckert hatte obwohl sie ihm nur helfen wollte.  
  
Weiterhin suchte er das Seeufer ab. Um die seltsame Frau zu finden, sicher würde sie wissen wie er sich von seiner Kimära Form trennen könnte. Schließlich schienen sogar die Shinkai Fische große Achtung vor ihr zu haben.  
  
Er überlegte kurz. In seinen Traum stand sie in der Mitte... dieses Mädchen war Traurigkeit und Stolz zugleich ausstrahlte.  
  
`Schicksal` schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. War das wirklich ihr Name, oder bezog sie das auf ihn.  
  
Das es sein Schicksal war in dieser Monstergestalt auf ewig herumzuwandeln.  
  
" Nein!", sagte er selbst laut zu sich. Das wollte und das konnte er nicht akzeptieren, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder zu erlangen.  
  
" Ich habe dich erwartet!", ertönte eine sanfte Stimme. Zelgadis drehte sich zu dem Wasser, woher die Stimme auch kam und sah wieder in diese traurigen und zugleich stolzen Augen.  
  
Wiederum hatte sie eine Art Laken um ihren Körper geschlungen. Ihr dunkelgrünes Haar war so lang das sie Spitzen den Boden berührten passend zu ihren Mausgrauen Augen. Doch das seltsamste war das sie barfuss auf den Wasser stand, ohne Nass zu werden.  
  
Sie lächelte sie den Kimära sanft an.  
  
" Der Wind hat mir erzählt das ihr und einige andere auf den Weg zu uns gewesen seid!" gab sie ihm sanft zu verstehen.  
  
Zelgadis sagte nichts sondern lauschte ihren Worten.  
  
" Aber dennoch rate ich euch das einer aus eurer Gruppe diesen Ort nicht zu entweihen!" , gab sie ihm weiter zu verstehen.  
  
" Ich, oder ?" sagte er ernst und betrachtete wie ihr Haare etwas im Wind flogen.  
  
" Nein!" gab sie kurz zur Antwort. "Du nicht!"  
  
Dann lächelte sie wieder. " Dieser Ort ist ein Ort der Zuflucht und er Harmonie eines der letzten Merkmale der Zusammengehörigkeit der verschiedenen Rassen die auf dieser Welt lebten!"  
  
" Wenn ich es nicht bin?", fragte er wieder. " Wer ist es dann?"  
  
"Oh das wisst ihr !" gab sie ihm so fürsorglich zu verstehen wie eine Mutter ihren neugeboren Kind.  
  
Zelgadis kam nicht darauf wen sie meinen könnte. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
" Was war mit den Shinkai?" fragte er wieder. Sie lächelte wieder, " Er hat euch euren Fehler verziehen und ist nun glücklich ins Chaos gekehrt!" Dann machte sie eine kurze Pause. " Shinkai Fische können keinen Hass spüren!"  
  
Zelgadis nickte ihr zu und stellte ihr dann eine neue Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. "Und wer bist du?" fragte er sie. 


	8. chapter 8

Sorry das der Teil so lange gebraucht hat. *sichbeiallenundentschuldigt* Ich war in letzter Zeit voll im Stress und hatte keine Zeit zum schreiben.  
  
@ Noemi Tenshi  
Hoffe du bist nicht allzu sehr im Lernstress und kannst weiterhin meine FF verfolgen.  
Der letzte Teil war wirklich etwas verwirrend, ich hoffe ich kriege in diesen Teil mehr Klarheit hinein.  
  
" Ich bin Schicksal!" ,antwortete sie ihm wieder sanft. Sie hatte die gleiche Tonart wie in seinen Traum. Und sie war auch genau so schön wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Zelgadis jedoch beäugte sie nur etwas misstrauisch. "Schicksal?!" , fragte er sie laut. Es war eine Antwort die er schon von ihr gehört hatte und sie ihr nicht abkaufte. Wer hieß heute schon Schicksal?  
  
Sie lächelte wieder. " Ich bin das Schicksal dieses Ortes!" , wiederholte sie ihm als sie bemerkte das er den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht begriff. Etwas baff schaute er wieder zu ihr. Schicksal dieses Ortes? Gab es das überhaupt?  
  
" Du kannst diesen heiligen Ort mit deiner Anwesenheit nicht schaden!" ,versicherte sie ihn wieder. "Nur einer aus eurer Gruppe hat die Fähigkeit die Harmonie und das Gleichgewicht dieses Ortes zu entweihen!", sagte sie zu ihm um ihn nochmals den Zweifel an sich selbst zu nehmen.  
  
" Warum bist du mir dann im Traum erschienen?", fragte er sie wieder und hoffte auf eine klügere Antwort ihrerseits.  
  
" Schicksal!", sagte sie wieder knapp.  
  
Zelgadis verdrehte die Augen. Sie könnten mit ihren ewigen `Schicksal` gut mit Xellos harmonieren. Er stellte sich gleich darauf bildlich eine Konservation zwischen den beiden vor. Und innerlich musste er grinsen.  
  
Ihr Blick wieder auf den See. " Wenn es dir so wichtig ist das einer von uns von hier verschwindet? Warum vertreibst du denjenigen nicht einfach!", fragte er sie.  
  
" Weil das hier ein Ort des Friedens ist!" gab sie ihm wieder zur Kenntnis.  
  
Dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick kurz. " Auch wenn einer meiner Shinkaifische dafür sterben musste!"  
  
Zelgadis betrachtete sie etwas halbherzig. " Wir wussten nicht das die Shinkai intelligente Wesen sind!"  
  
" Also haben bei dir nur Wesen die sprechen können das Recht zu leben?", diesmal klang in ihrer sanften Stimme etwas Zorn mit. " Kein Wesen das auf dieser Welt lebt, ist besser als das andere! Du kannst es auffassen wie du willst!"  
  
Dann drehte sie sich etwas zur Seite. " Bringt keinen meiner Shinkaifische mehr um. Durch den Tod des ersten, auch wenn er unbeabsichtigt war, habt ihr diesen See schon beleidigt." Dann sah sie ihn nochmals direkt in die Augen und sagte: " Sei froh das er dir verziehen hat! Und seih ebenfalls froh, das du nicht wusstest das Schinkai sterben wenn sie das Geheiligte Gewässer verlassen... Ich zu meinen Teil werde weiteres Töten hier nicht akzeptieren." Dann wandte sie sich ab.  
  
" Warte!", schrie ihr Zelgadis hinterher. Und sie wandte sich kurz zu ihm um. " Kannst du..", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"... dich von deiner Kimära form befreien?", gab sie rasch zur Antwort, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.  
  
Zelgadis betrachtete sie hoffnungsvoll, gleich würde sie `Ja` sagen.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Zelgadis ganze Hoffnung sank mit einen Male in den Boden. Wieder eine Reise umsonst, wieder keine Heilung, wieder kein menschliches äußeres. Und wieder hätte er laut losgeheult um seinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus zuschreien. Aber er tat es nicht! Er konnte nicht!  
  
Sie starrte traurig auf die zusammengesunken Gestalt vor sich. Wie er in Selbstmitleid schwelgte. Und sie konnte ihm deshalb auch nicht als egoistisch bezeichnen, weil er sich selbst bedauerte. Er hatte das Recht sich selbst zu bemitleiden , wo seine materielle Gestalt schwer auf ihm lastete.  
  
" Heilung kannst du nur durch dich selbst erfahren!", flüsterte sie ihn noch telepatisch in seinen Kopf, bevor auch sie sich kurzerhand in Luft auflöste..  
  
Zelgadis hörte sie kaum, so enttäuscht war er gewesen. " Heilung...durch mich selbst?"  
  
Lina hatte den Shinkaifisch vor dem See begraben. Eigentlich war ihr erster Gedanke den Fisch alleine für sich zu verzehren, hegte aber dann großen Respekt vor diesen Wesen.  
  
Wieder überlegte sie. Luna, ihre ältere Schwester, hatte ihr einst von diesen heiligen Ort erzählt. Lina schlug sich auf die Stirn. `Aber natürlich' ,dachte sie sicht ruckartig als sie sich geistig wieder vergangenen Zeiten widmete. Warum konnte sie eigentlich nicht ihre ganzen Positiven Erlebnisse mit ihrer Schwester behalten? Und warum konnte sie die schlechten Erlebnisse mit Luna Invers nicht einfach vergessen?  
  
Und obwohl Lina zu ihrer Schwester aufsah und sie auch liebte, hatte sie eine Heidenangst vor ihr. Besonders bevor sie aus Angst vor ihrer Schwester aus ihrer Heimatstadt floh. Aber an ihr letztes Erlebnis mit Luna wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.  
  
Wieder rief sie sich ihre Geschichten über den See in den Kopf.  
  
Luna hatte ihr einst erzählt das es den See kurz nach dem Sieg Cephieds über Schabranigdo gab.  
  
Ja, genau! Das hatte Luna ihr erzählt. Wieder überlegte sie weiter. Weiterhin hatte Luna auch erzählt das der See einen Wächter, das war wohl die Herrin, von der, der Shinkai sprach und ihre Diener, das sich dann wohl auf die Shinkai bezog.  
  
"Ein Ort der Zuflucht!" , wiederholte sie Lunas Worte. " Dessen Frieden nur zwei Wesen stören konnten und zwar..." Lina sah kurz auf. "und zwar..." Lina kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte in den Verborgensten Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses nach Antworten. Es war wichtig, dadurch könnte sie erfahren wer der Störfaktor des Sees war. Aber es wollte ihr nicht einfallen.  
  
" Lina- San!" Lina sah auf. Amelia kam von oben angeflogen, dicht gefolgt von einen grinsenden Dämonen.  
  
"Amelia! Xellos!", schrie sie ihnen entgegen. Amelia landete direkt vor ihr und Xellos direkt neben Amelia.  
  
" Wo warst du denn?" fragte Lina etwas spitz als sie Amelia betrachtete.  
  
" Ihr wart auf einmal verschwunden, Lina- San!" ,gab sie ihr zur Antwort. " Und das war nicht nett von Euch!"  
  
" Du kennst Lina doch ,Amelia- san!" gab Xellos grinsend von sich und wandte sich zu der Prinzessin. " Wenn es um etwas wichtiges geht ist Lina- san nicht mehr zu halten!" Lina lächelte zufrieden. "... aber das einzig wichtigste in Lina-sans Leben ist es sich den Wanst voll zu schlagen und und schnelles Geld zu machen!" Linas Lächeln verstummte. Sekunden später befand sich der Dämon im Schwitzkasten. Lina hatte ihn so fest unter den Arm genommen, das er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein!" , schrie sie ihm ins Ohr das ihm beinahe das Trommelfell platzte. Und dann ließ sie ihn erschreckend wieder los, weil ihr ein Gedanken durch den Kopf schoss.  
  
" Wo steckt eigentlich Gourry?", Lina schaute neugierig zu Amelia.  
  
Amelia schüttelte den Kopf: " Ich dachte er wäre bei euch Lina- san?" Lina verneinte.  
  
Xellos der auf den Boden gefallen war, wischte sich derweil den Dreck aus seiner Kleidung. Dann viel auch Amelia auf das ein weiteres Gruppenmitglied fehlte. " Wo ist Zelgadis- San?"  
  
" Zelgadis macht mal wieder einen als Einzelkämpfer!", erklärte Lina Amelia. Amelia schaute noch etwas irritiert.  
  
" Suchen wir erst mal Gourry!", sagte sie der Prinzessin " Und nebenbei erzähle ich euch alles!"  
  
Nachdem Lina den andern von der Begegnung mit einen der Shinkai Fische erzählt hatte, schaute Amelia wieder irritiert zu Lina. " Wie ist das eigentlich gemeint mit ´ entweihen?" fragte die junge Thronerbin aus Sairun, als sie die Geschichte gehört hatte.  
  
Lina sah kurz zu ihr. Eigentlich eine sehr gute Frage. " Der See der Tränen ist ein Ort des Friedens! Kämpfe und Hass zerstören die Idylle der Gegend und entweihen diesen Ort!" Dann dachte sie nochmals kurz nach. " Das ist in etwa so als würde Sairun die Stadt die berühmt ist für seine Weiße Magie, langsam von schwarzer Magie vertrieben werden ,oder besser gesagt das es immer mehr schwarze Magie dort geben würde!" Amelia schaute geschockt. Sie wusste das Lina gerade ein Beispiel gemacht hatte, aber es war einfach ein zu grausiger Gedanke das schwarze Magie die weiße Magie besiegen könne.  
  
" Das wird niemals passieren, Lina- San!", sagte Amelia ernst und selbstsicher. " Meine Heimat wird nie verunreinigst werden durch schwarze Magie, wir glauben fest an die weiße Magie und an die Gerechtigkeit die in ihr liegt.." Lina hörte schon nicht mehr hin, sie hatte es so satt die ewigen Gerechtigkeitsreden von Amelia anhören zu müssen und schaute sich weiter nach Gourry um.  
  
Xellos allerdings musste nur noch mehr grinsen. Dieser Ort enthielt wirklich eine Menge Geheimnisse. Und keiner seiner Dämonenfreunde hatte etwas darüber zu berichten. Das war das einzige was ihn skeptisch machte. Es war in gewisser Hinsicht ein Ort den seine Artgenossen mieden. Vielleicht lag es ja wirklich daran, weil der Ort von Mystischen und Geheimnissen zu schaffen hatte.  
  
Und nicht mal Graeter Beast schien sich sonderlich für diesen Ort zu interessieren. Sie hatte ihn bisher nur einmal erwähnt, während des Wiederauferstehungskrieges.  
  
Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie Sie und Hellmaster kurz auf das Thema griffen.  
  
FLASCHBACK  
  
Zellas saß in einen weißen Sessel aus Pelz und Hellmaster stand vor ihr und begutachtete sie mit misstrauischen Blicken. Zellas hatte kurz zu ihren Wein gegriffen und einen kleinen Schluck daraus getrunken, bevor sie das Glas wieder an den kleinen Tisch neben ihr stellte. Sie wusste das sie jetzt vor ihren großen Bruder keine Schwäche zeigen durfte, denn Phibrizzo war mehr als nur Übellaunig. Und Zellas wusste auch warum! Die Drachen waren wirklich sehr stark und sie alle, Dämonen und Götter hatten für den Wiederauferstehungskrieg schon länger gebraucht als geplant. Die Verwüstungen der Welt waren schrecklich, und der Planet hatte an sich großen Schaden angenommen. Xellos stand wie üblich hinter ihren weißen Sessel, wie er es schon oft gemacht hatte und beobachtete die beiden.  
  
Hellmaster allerdings ignorierte Xellos, wie er es schon immer gemacht hatte. Xellos war zwar der Stärkste Dämon, außerhalb der Lord und Schabranighdo, aber zum Schluss war er auch nur ein weitere Handlanger und Diener.  
  
" Der See ist unberührt!" sagte Zellas zu Hellmaster, und schaute ihren Bruder direkt in die Augen. " Auch die Drachen werden sich von diesen Ort fernhalten! Nerennia übt einfach eine zu gute Rolle als Wächterin des Sees aus!" " Ich hasse diesen See!" meinte Phibrizzo knapp. " Er bindet uns an die Drachen!"  
  
Zellas konnte seinen Zorn und seine Abneigung gegen diesen See spüren. Hellmaster hasste den See fast genauso wie die Götter... und zugleich respektierte auch Phibrizzo diesen Ort, weil er ihn dann sonst schon längst in Asche gelegt hätte. Xellos wusste nicht ganz wovon seine Herrin und Hellmaster eigentlich sprachen und irgendwie war es ihm auch gleichgültig. Aber merkwürdig war es schon das die Lord den See als einziges in Ruhe ließen.  
  
" Dein Bericht!", Zellas hatte sich zu Xellos gedreht. Und schaute mit einen erwartenden Blick auf den Priester. Und er berichtete die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden.  
  
FLASCHBACK ENDE  
  
" Nerennia!", flüstere Xellos, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte. Lina wurde sofort aufmerksam. Dann hatte sie Xellos am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte den Dämon ordentlich durch. " Weist du etwa etwas über diesen Ort, Xellos!" , dabei plärrte sie ihn wütend an und schüttelte ihn noch fester. Xellos jedoch schien das mehr zu genießen als zu stören. Er liebte es wenn Lina so mit ihm umsprang. Plötzlich ließ Lina ihn fallen wie eine Heiße Kartoffel. Amelia staunte, es war für Lina nicht üblich das sie wenn sie etwas wissen oder haben wollte so klein beigab. Auch Xellos versuchte und schaffte es sogar seine Verblüffung zu verstecken, während er wieder von der Erde aufstand.  
  
" Ich habe Hunger!", sagte Lina nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Amelia starrte sie entgeistert an. Xellos nicht, er grinste wieder, hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Auf Linas Magen war eben immer Verlass!  
  
"Lina!" hallte eine Stimme von weiter oben. Lina und ihre Gruppe sahen auf zu einen Felsvorsprung und sahen einen Blonden Mann der wild mit den Armen rumfuchtelte. "Ihr habt mich gefunden!" fuhr er laut fort.  
  
Lina packte die Wut. " Meinst du etwa wir sind zu Verstecken spielen hergekommen!?", schrie sie nach oben. Gourry dachte kurz nach und versuchte den Sinn aus ihren Worten herauszufinden.  
  
" Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Lina!" , fuhr er fort. " Aber ihr habt mich hier vergessen!" Lina schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte jetzt keinen Streit anfangen, dafür war sie viel zu hungrig. 


	9. Chapter 9

Oft hatten ihn die Menschen schon als Ungetüm und Monster abgestempelt.

Zelgadis saß auf einen Stein und sah auf den See.

Monster!

Er grinste kurz, aber es war ein trauriges Grinsen, was machte er nur immer alles falsch?

Gern wäre er ein Teil der Clique von Lina.

Natürlich gehörte er in gewisser Hinsicht schon zu Lina und den anderen, und dann wiederum doch nicht .

Ein blöder Gedanke eigentlich: Wie kann man irgendwo dazugehören und dann wieder nicht?

Es gefiel ihn auf der einen Seite mit Lina, Amelia und Gourry zu reisen.

Und immer wieder hatten sie Schabernack mit ihm getrieben.

Aber als etwas Positives konnte er seine Haut aber nicht betrachten!

Wieder dachte er nach!

Lina hatte einmal gesagt als er mit den Kopf auf den Boden viel, das er Glück hatte das er so einen harten Schädel hätte.

Und er war aufgestanden und hatte volle zwei Tage nicht mehr mit der Magierin geredet.

Es waren verletzende Worte, und wenn man ihn über sein äußeres ansprach, dann wusste er wirklich nicht mehr was er war : Mensch oder Monster?

Aber als er heute wieder an die damalige Situation nachdachte, konnte er sich auch erinnern das neben ihren sarkastischen Ton ein Hauch Hoffnung darin lag.... die Hoffnung in ihm, das er seinen Fluch nicht gar so pessimistisch sehen sollte.

„Wenn du sie vermisst... dann geh doch wieder zu ihnen!"

Schnell drehte sich Zelgadis um, und sah einen Busch hinter sich.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er misstrauisch als er sich umgedreht hatte. Er kannte diese Stimme, sie war mehr als nur vertraut, doch hatte er sie schon lang nicht mehr gehört! War es vielleicht?

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf.

Zolf war schon lange Tod! Gestorben durch Shabranighdo.

Missmutig stand der Kimära auf und sah noch einmal auf den Fleck von wo er die Stimme gehört hatte.

Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an Zolf denken, er war Tod, genau wie sein Freund Rodimas.

Oder war es vielleicht ein Trick dieser mysteriösen Frau ?

Zelgadis konnte sich gut vorstellen das sie mit solchen verlogenen Mitteln Kämpfen würde.

„Geh zu ihnen zurück!", hörte er wieder Zolfs Stimme erklingen.

Wieder drehte er sich um und wieder war hinter ihm kein Zolf. Wieder senkte er beschämt den Kopf.

Hatte er jetzt schon Warnvorstellungen?

Vielleicht sollte er jetzt schlafen gehen, damit er wieder klar denken konnte. Und somit flog er auf den nächsten Baum und machte es sich auf einen dicken Ast gemütlich.

Später saßen sie dann alle um ein prasselnden Lagerfeuer und hatten einen Gemüse Eintopf gemacht mit allen was sie fanden.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis sie die Zutaten zusammenhatten.

Jeder von ihnen hatte bei der Nahrungssuche ordentlich mitgeholfen.

Alle bis auf Xellos, der sie auf ihrer Suche begleitet hatte und ab und an mal eines seiner Kommentare losließ, natürlich durfte sein schelmisches Grinsen dabei nicht fehlen.

Und jedes Mal wenn Lina Invers die Hand ausrutschte war der Dämon zehn Schritte von ihr weg teleportiert und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Und was Lina am meisten aufregte war als er meinte das sie eine neue Sportart entwickelt hätte.

„Luftschlagen!", wie er es so liebevoll ausdrückte.

Die Rothaarige Magierin fand es zu ihren Teil ziemlich einfallslos.

Andrerseits war es ja auch nur Xellos, der Bestienpriester.

Lina sah auf eine der alten Eichen auf der , der Dämon hockte und auf den See starrte.

Irgendwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen!, war Linas Feststellung, als sie die ersten drei Schüsseln Eintopf hinuntergeschlungen hatte, und immer noch sah das sein Augen auf den See gerichtet waren.

Was für Xellos noch komischer war, den eigentlich hielt er seine Augen lieber versteckt.

Warum? - Gute Frage!

Bloß das wusste nur den Dämon.

Auch Amelia betrachtete Xellos, voller Neugier.

Dann seufzte sie kurz, es passte nicht zu ihm so ernst zu sein.

Oder länger als eine halbe Stunde ohne sein schelmisches Lächeln herumzulaufen.

Für einen Dämon, einen Feind des Lebens, sah er da im Mondlicht wahnsinnig neutral aus.

Und man konnte gar nicht glauben das er mit Shabranigdo verwandt war.

Xellos war wirklich kein hässlicher Dämon wie das ´Suppenhuhn aus Sighlark.

Obwohl das auch für beide Dämonen ein ziemlich komischer Vergleich war.

So gemein....

So fies...

Und auch so hinterhältig Xellos auch war.

Amelia musste sich eingestehen das er im Mondlicht etwas beruhigendes an sich hatte.

Seine nun geöffneten Augen wirkten gar nicht mehr so diabolisch und Angsteinflößend wie sonst.

Nach einiger Zeit grinste Xellos zu den beiden herüber.

Hatten die den wirklich gedacht, er würde sie nicht bemerken. Hatten diese dummen Menschen wirklich gedacht, das er einer der Stärksten Dämonen, engster Diener und Vertrauter von Zellas, sie nicht bemerken würde.

Aber das war eigentlich kein Thema für ihn.

Sie waren schwache Menschen.

Und eigentlich empfand er für das Schwache nur Ekel.

Menschen waren komische Geschöpfe die sich eigentlich nur in Selbstmitleid wälzten, ihre eigene Schuld, ihre Unfähigkeit auf andere schoben, und sich komplett selbst beschießen... sich selbst etwas vorlogen.

Und er hatte sie schon sehr, sehr lange dabei beobachtetet, und sich immer wieder über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit ins Fäustchen gelacht.

Sie waren für ihn so etwas wie eine Ameisenfarm.

Kleine winzige Wesen von den es zwar viele gab, die aber leicht zu zerquetschen waren.

Wie viele Leben hatte der Dämon wohl schon auf den Gewissen?

Wie viele mussten wegen ihn schon sterben?

Tausend war wohl nur ein Bruchteil von allen!

Aber sie hatten es verdient!

Alle hatten sie es verdient zu sterben.

Sie waren alle schwach... und das Schwache verdient es nicht zu leben!

Plötzlich hatte sich der Dämon neben Amelia teleportiert.

Neben ihr sitzend mit seiner gewohnten Schale grünen Tees.

„ Xellos.-san!"fing Amelia an, die durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen geschockt auf den Dämonen starrte. „ Ihr benehmt euch seltsam!"

„ Wann nicht?", gab Lina seitlich und uninteressiert von sich.

Xellos allerdings antwortete nicht, nahm einen Schluck Tee und beobachtete das Feuer.

Irgendwie hatte Amelia Recht.

Er dachte wieder über Dinge nach die ihm eigentlich logisch waren.

Menschen waren schwach... und Punkt aus und Ende.

Doch vorhin hatte er etwas getan, was er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

Er hatte wieder über die Menschen richtig nachgedacht.

Schnell nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von seinen Tee.

Dieser Ort wurde immer unheimlicher.

Selbst für ihn, einen der mächtigsten Dämonen.

„ Amelia wach auf !"Lina schüttelte die junge Magierin die sich fest in ihrer Decke eingekuschelt hatte.

Müde öffnete die junge Prinzessin ihre Augen um die Lage zu schätzen. Verschwommen nahm sie wahr das es noch Dunkel war und Gourry wie üblich in die Nacht hinein schnarchte.

Zwei rubinrote Augen funkelten das Mädchen an.

„ Lina- san!" Amelia richtete sich auf und rieb sich noch halb verschlafen die Augen.

„ Was ist den los?"

Dann ließ sie ein Gähnen hören.

„ Ich weis jetzt wieder warum dieser Ort so wichtig für diese Welt ist!", antwortete Lina stolz.

Amelia öffnete schnell die Augen.

„ Und auch warum man hier keine Gewalt anwenden darf!"

Amelias Augen wurden größer.

„Warum!" Jetzt war Amelia hellwach.

Lina lehnte sich etwas zurück. „ Luna hat mir davon erzählt, es ist mir heute wieder eingefallen.

Schabranighdo wurde doch von Cephied in Sieben Teile zerschlagen und Cephied selbst starb doch auch!"

Amelais Augen wurden größer, das wusste sie doch. Kurz blinzelte sie, und warf gleich darauf Lina einen Komm-endlich-auf-den-Punkt Blick.

Xellos hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und ein noch breiteres Grinsen gemacht wie es eigentlich üblich für ihn war.

Na Xellilein wieder dein gewohntes Spiel? fragt ihn plötzlich eine kalte, männliche Stimme.

Xellos Grinsen erstarb.

Ist dir jetzt dein Grinsen vergangen, Dämon?, fragte die Stimme diesmal etwas besser gelaunt.

Nein!´, gab der Bestienpriester mental zurück. Seine Augen öffneten sich einen kleinen Spalt und er grinste wiederum.

Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?, fragte er dann mental, lies es aber dann nicht so klingen als ob er sich wirklich dafür interessierte.

Eine bedrohliche Stille entstand.

Ich bin...

Eine bedrohliche Stille entstand.

...dein Gewissen!

Witzig... Ich habe kein Gewissen!´, gab Xellos gespielt zurück.

Dann hörte er schrilles Gelächter in seinen Kopf.

Du hast also doch ein Hirn, Xellchen!´ kam es wieder von der Stimme.

Was willst du eigentlich!, versuchte Xellos das Thema zu wechseln.

Alle seine Dämonen Instinkte rieten Xellos dazu sich nicht zu sehr mit dem anderen anzulegen.

Hier war noch jemand, jemand den Xellos nicht sehen, aber spüren konnte, ein Wesen das sich aus Miasama nährte, und zugleich aus den guten Launen der Menschen.

Xellos schreckte geistig zurück.

Woher wusste er das?

Woher wusste er das es so war das sich derjenige aus Miasama und den Launen der Menschen ernähren konnte.

´Ganz einfach, Xellchen!´, kam es wiederum von der kalten Stimme. Weil ich es so will!

Hatte es etwa gerade seine Gedanken gelesen. Woher kommst du? Aus der Welt von Chaotic Blue?

....

Black Star?

Dafür bin ich zu schön, Xellchen!´, sagte sie Stimme zuckersüß. Ich bin sicher schöner als Sirius und Amave!

Schade!´, gab der Dämon gespielt von sich. Ich kann es nicht beurteilen, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann!"

Wieder lachte die Stimme und in Xellos Kopf hörte es sich so an, als würde er alleine in einen

Saal stehen und das Gelächter des Wesens würde von denn Wänden wiederhallen.

Xellos allerdings ließ sich die aufsteigende Angst nicht anmerken.

Xellchen, du bist lustig!, sagte schließlich die Stimme wieder, dann wurde sie wieder ernst."Wist du eigentlich was das hier für ein Ort ist?

...

Das ist der besagte See der Tränen!

OK!, dachte Xellos zurück. Jetzt bin ich auch schon schlauer!

Wieder ein Lachen des anderen.

Weist du auch warum er so heißt?, kam es wieder ernst aus seinen Kopf.

Xellos sagte nichts, er wusste es nicht, seine Herrin weder die anderen Lord hatten mit ihm oder den anderen Dienern darüber gesprochen.

Nicht?, fragte die Stimme wieder bedauernd. Ich will dir helfen, schließlich weis es dein Freundin Lina Invers ebenfalls...

Xellos hatte die Augen geweitete: Lina wusste etwas was er nicht wusste?

Sie hat es von ihrer Großen Schwester. Also pass auf Xelli: Nachdem Shabranigdho in sieben Teile geschlagen wurde und Cephied im Chaos versank kamen Dämonen und Götter hierher... und weinten! Beide Arten weinten um ihre Herren

Sie weinten? dachte Xellos zurück.

Yep! sagte die Stimme. Und daraus entstand dieser See... durch dieses Gemeinsame Weinen der Dämonen und Götter ist dieser Ort ein noch heiligerer Bereich geworden als sonst, er zeigt die Zusammengehörigkeit der Lebewesen dieser Welt!´

Du sagtest, dieser Ort sei ´noch heiligerer´ geworden?, fragte Xellos mental zurück und dann viel ihm auf warum Zellas sowie Phibrizzo noch sonst all die anderen Lords diesen Ort verabscheuten, er erinnerte sie zu stark an das sie mit den Göttern dieser Welt durch diesen See eine Gleichheit zwischen sich geschaffen hatten, eine Einigkeit ein Zeichen der Gemeinschaft.

Und deshalb war es auch verboten in dieser Umgebung zu Kämpfen.

Weist du Xellchen, hier ist der Geburtsplatz von Shabranighdo und Cephied, sagte die Stimme schlicht. Bevor ein Mensch, oder Wasser noch Pflanzen dieses Universum bewohnten, wurden Cephied und Ruby Eye hier, auf unsere Welt, genau auf diesen Platz geboren...

....

Du fragst dich jetzt sicher warum ich dir das erzähle.. Xellchen!? wurde der Dämon schließlich gefragt.

Allerdings!, war das einzige was der Bestienpriester dachte.

Ganz einfach... damit es nicht in Vergessenheit gerät, sagte die Stimme schließlich.

Das wird aber nie der einzige Grund sein!´, Xellos glaubte nicht daran, selbst seine Herrin würde so etwas so gern sie diese Gegend hasste niemals verdrängen können.

Kluges Kerlchen! wurde er schließlich von der Stimme gelobt. Und Xellos konnte sich das erste Mal ein richtiges Bild davon machen wie es war wenn man immer um den heißen Brei herumredete, und das erste mal verstand der lilahaarfarbene Dämon wie unausstehlich er für Lina und Co sein musste, nicht das es ihm störte, es viel ihn bloß das erste Mal auf das fast genau so mit Lina umging.

Kluger Junge!´, lobte die Stimme nochmals . Nicht das du dir jetzt schon Gedanken drüber machen solltest, vielleicht in ein paar Äonen, aber irgendwann wenn eine der letzten Schlachten dieser Welt anrückt, soll dieser Ort daran erinnern, das diese Welt einmal keinen Hass gegeneinander gehabt hat. Das sie alle gemeinsam getrauert hatten... Schade das du da noch nicht auf der Welt warst!"

Letzte Schlacht?, fragte Xellos.

Wieder kicherte die Stimme. Meinst du wirklich Sie hätte Lust die ganze Zeit einen nicht enden wollenden Kampf zwischen Dämonen und Göttern zu verfolgen.

Xellos wusste sofort das er mit Sie den Herren der Alpträume meinte.

Irgendwann wird Sie diese Welt auf die Probe stellen! sagte die Stimme wiederum, doch diesmal klang sie sanfter. Aber bis dahin habt ihr alle noch eine Menge Zeit!´

Xellos schwieg.

Wie auch immer, Xellchen.... leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr für dich. sagte die Stimme entschuldigend. ´ Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen, habe ich nichts dagegen das du in diesen Ort bist. Die Wächterin dieses Sees scheint wohl vergessen zu haben das dieser Ort für alle Lebewesen sowie Dämonen und Götter frei steht... Ich jedoch nicht!"

Dann machte er wieder eine Pause. Vielleicht solltest du Nerenia wieder daran erinnern!"

Dann folgte wieder ein leises Kichern, und Xellos konnte die Anwesenheit des anderen nicht mehr spüren.


	10. chapter 10

Amelia, die der Geschichte von Lina aufmerksam zugehört hatte, wurde jetzt einiges klarer, der ganze Ort kam ihr auf einmal noch mysteriöser und unheimlicher vor.

Und was das schrecklichste war das Dämonen und Götter hier einen Punkt hatten in dem es hieße sie hätten diese eine Verbindung, der sie daran erinnerte das sie einst etwas gemeinsam gemacht hatten. Gemeinsam getrauert hatten!

Ungefähr so etwas ähnliches wie Filia und Xellos wie sie die ihre Kräfte miteinander verbanden und Valgarv den Traum einer neuen, geläuterten Welt nahmen.

Immer noch einen Schnarchenden Gourry im Hintergrund, war die junge Thronerbin aus Sayruun stark am grübeln.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Dämonen irgendetwas wirklich betrauern konnten.

Natürlich war Shabranighdo der stärkste unter ihnen, und einen so mächtigen Dämon zu verlieren war sicher auch nicht gerade leicht für die ganze Meute.

Aber das Dämonen um ihn weinen würden, das war selbst für Amelia die Dämonen für kalte unbarmherzige Monster hielt unmöglich.

„ Zelgadis ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht!", sagte Lina schließlich.

Amelias Augen wurden traurig. „ Er scheint wirklich sauer auf uns zu sein Lina- san!"

„ Ach was!"Lina verschränkte die Hände. „ Wegen was sollte er sauer sein... weil wir ihn andauernd mit seiner Haut aufziehen!"

Amelia antwortete nicht, stattdessen war ein lauter Schnarcher nach Gourry Art zu hören.

„Aber das machen wir doch ständig!", sagte die rothaarige Magierein wieder der das Schweigen der Kronprinzessin nicht gefiel.

„ Genau deshalb!"die Augen der Prinzessin blitzten auf. „ Diesmal sind wir wirklich zu weit gegangen!"

„ Jetzt hör aber auf, der Idiot taucht wieder auf und dann sind wieder alle zufrieden, OK!"

Dann schaute die junge Magierin zu Gourry der immer noch fest schlief und ihnen inzwischen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„ Und ich glaube, wir sollten es Gourry jetzt besser gleich tun und ebenfalls schlafen gehen!"

dann gähnte sie kurz. „ Wir haben morgen einen harten Tag vor uns Amelia!"

„ Einen harten Tag?", fragte Amelia schläfrig und legte sich einige Meter weiter entfernt von Lina auf den Boden. „ Suchen wir Zelgadis- san?"

„Nein!", sagte Lina als sie die Decke über sich zog. „ Wir gehen zurück ins nächste Dorf, holen uns Gläser und füllen das Wasser dieses See in Flaschen ab!"

„ Lina- san!", schrie das Mädchen.

„ Lass mich ausreden, Amelia!", versuchte Lind die aufgesprungene Prinzessin zu beruhigen.

„ Dann verkaufen wir sie Teuer mit der Vorgeschichte dieses Ortes in Städten!"Lina hatte Sternchen in den Augen.

„ Das ist gemein und nicht gut für diesen Ort!", die Prinzessin zog eine Schnute.

Bis sie plötzlich einen Zeigefinger auf ihrer Nase spürte. Die Schwarzhaarige Magierin sah wie Lina ihr fröhlich ins Gesicht lachte.

„ Reingelegt!", sagte sie schließlich Schelmisch.

Amelia konnte immer noch nicht ihren Blick von Lina abwenden.

Dann nahm Lina den Zeigefinger von ihrer Nase. „ Morgen suchen wir Mr. Beleidigt und dann hauen wir ab!"

„ Aber Lina- san, was ist wenn Zelgadis- san nicht mit will? Ihr habt selbst gesagt das er hier bleiben will!", bedachte die Thronerbin.

„ Ganz einfach!", vergewisserte Lina. „ In diesen Fall hauen wir ihn mit einer Keule eine rüber und wenn er dann Ohnmächtig ist, dann verziehen wir uns!"

„ OH!" Amelia senkte den Kopf zu Boden. Es war schon richtig das sie hier verschwinden sollten, aber die Sache mit der Keule und den Kopf von Zelgadis gefiel ihr weniger.

Lina schien irgendwie geahnt zu haben was in der Prinzessin vorging. „ Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit!"

Amelia überlegte kurz, bevor sie aufsprang. „ Ihr habt Recht Lina- san! Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit!!!! Und die Gerechtigkeit muss auch öfters weh tun..." Amelia machte eine dramatische Pause. „ Auch wenn Zelgadis- san Kopf dafür herhalten muss! Aber auch Zelgadis- san weis das die Gerechtigkeit verschiedene..."

Lina hatte sich währenddessen unter ihre Bettdecke verkrochen, und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Wie sie Amelia kannte würde sie vor einer Stunde nicht mit ihrer Predigt aufhören und Lina selbst trug die Schuld daran.

Und dafür hasste sie sich selbst.

Amelia war so tief in ihrer Rede gefangen, das sie gar nicht mehr bemerkte das Lina nicht mehr zuhörte.

Diese jedoch sah durch eine schmalen Schlitz rüber zu ihnen Blondhaarigen Freund.

Der friedlich in die Gegend schnarchte.

Na, wenigstens kann einer von uns schlafen dachte Lina noch und dann presste sie ihre Hände noch besser an ihre Ohren um Amelia nicht mehr hören zu können.

Was war das für ein Wesen das er getroffen hatte?

Xellos hatte sich eine geraume Zeit nach dem Verschwinden des Dämons nicht mehr gerührt!

Es war eine seltsame Anwesenheit gewesen, als er oder vielleicht auch ´es´ da war.

Derjenige der vorhin mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte eine beunruhigende Aura für den Bestienpriester, man konnte nicht einteilen auf welcher Seite er stand, ob er mehr zu den Drachen stand oder zu den Dämonen oder zum Schluss eher neutral zu beiden Seiten war.

„ Wer das wohl war!?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme.

Wieder schrak der Dämon auf, diesmal war die Stimme jedoch nicht in seinen Kopf sondern hinter ihm.

Schnell drehte er sich um, nur um Sekunden später in zwei graue Augen zu sehen die einen Mädchen gehörten die ihre grünen Haare bis zu den Boden wachsen hat lassen.

Xellos grinst sie mit seiner gewohnten Maske an, was wohl soviel bedeutete das er nicht daran glaubte das von ihr viel Macht ausging... oder er wollte ihr nicht zeigen das er aufgeregt war.

Auch sie lächelte: „ Ich habe seit Jahrhunderten keinen Dämon mehr gesehen.... und noch dazu so einen berühmten.... Ebbe, Flut und Wind haben mir von dir erzählt Bestienpriester......die vielen armen Drachen!"

„So sind wir Dämonen nun mal!", gab er ihr zu verstehen als sie ihn wieder an den Wiederauferstehungskrieg erinnerte. „ Du bist sicher Nerennia, die Hüterin dieses Sees!"

Sie spielte mit einen ihre Zeigefinger mit ihren Haaren. „Nerennia, diesen Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr hören dürfen!"

„ Dann stimmt es also!"erklang es wieder vom Dämon und langsam fühlt er sich ihr überlegen.

„ Die Dämonen nennen mich so! Die Götter wiederum nennen mich anders!", erzählte sie.

Xellos verschränkte die Arme. „ Und was interessiert mich das wie die Götter dich nennen oder wie wir Dämonen...ein Name ist im Grunde nichts!"

„ OH!" sagte sie schließlich und hatte aufgehört mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. „ Du irrst.... ein Name ist etwas sehr wichtiges, nicht nur um sich unter den Leuten durch den Namen besser orientieren zu können, es ist ein ständiger Begleiter auf den Lebensweg, er erinnert uns an die Person die ihn uns gegeben haben und zugleich erinnert er uns auch wer wir sind!"

„ Und das empfindet eine Hüterin als wichtig ?" seine Stimmer hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen.

„ Wenn man seit vielen, vielem Jahrzehnten einsam ist, empfindet man es schon als sehr, sehr wichtig einen Namen zu haben und auch von wem man ihn bekommen hat!"

„Was willst du Hüterin?", wechselte der Dämon das Thema. „Und woher wusstest du von diesen Kerl über den ich mir vorhin Gedanken gemacht habe!"

„ Das behalte ich für mich , Dämon!", sagte sie sanft.

„ Gut, andere Frage!"fragte er schließlich, „ Wer oder was war das?"

Sie lächelte: „ Sieh dich um Xellos, schau dir die Pflanzen an, schau auf die Felsen, rieche die Luft, schau auf die Bäume.... das ist er!"

Xellos sah sich um. „ Du meinst, derjenige der mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen hat ist..."

Nerennia nickte „... ist dieser Ort!"

Soulprayer Freut mich das dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt -

und danke fürs Kommi!


End file.
